Danger For Daphne
''Danger For Daphne ''is the 12th episode of season 1 of Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries. Premise In yet another mystery, Daphne is kidnapped by the villains...but the villains turn out to be the good guys. What is wrong with the gang, and can Daphne escape and get to the real gang when she is kidnapped by the evil gang? Synopsis The gang are solving yet another mystery and Daphne must solve her own. The gang are chasing the Masked Man and the Masked Woman, or rather the masked people are chasing them. The gang engage in a chase scene at a graveyard. After the gang escape, they realize that Daphne is missing and set out to find her (again). Scooby and Shaggy will look around on one end, and Fred and Velma the other. On the end of Shaggy and Scooby, they walk somewhere, and then a yell is heard, and...no more Shaggy and Scooby. The same thing happens to Fred and Velma. However, weird doubles replace the gang and they act evil. Meanwhile, Daphne is just waking up somewhere. The Masked Man and Woman knocked her out, and now she finds herself locked in an attic. She yells, and the Masked Man comes in. He tells her that the Masked Man and Woman are actually the good guys. They discovered that the gang was replaced by evil doubles, and that his name is Mark. Daphne asks for proof, and both head down to the computer room. In the computer room, Daphne meets Mark's partner, Geena Erth, and she shows Daphne a tape and Daphne sees her friends taken and replaced by doubles. She decides to trust Mark and Geena and asks what to do next. They reply that she must get kidnapped by the evil doubles, and then escape and find the gang. She says okay, and heads down to the basement to get ready. She doesn't need much, just her purse. So she, Mark and Geena head out. Mark and Geena disguise themselves as the Masked Man and Masked Woman. They pretend to be transporting her, and suddenly a cage falls on Mark and Geena and the doubles come out and get Daphne. Mark and Geena quickly escape from the cage, and try to stop them, but then go away, and the evil doubles get Daphne. Daphne is put into the den at the gang's hideout. She is locked in there with her purse and uses stuff in her purse to pick the lock. She heads out of the den, hears the doubles discussing the "prisoners in the greenhouse", and goes to the greenhouse, which she must find. The doubles spot her, and engage in a chase. Daphne finally escapes and looks for the greenhouse. After finding it, she must think of a way to pick the lock. She lost her purse, but she finds some rope and a hairpin, and sets to work. After getting it open, she is greeted by the gang, who congratulate her. This was all a puzzle to see how Daphne handles things, and Laslow Ostwald helped. The episode ends with the gang going off again to another mystery. Cast and Characters Villains § Masked Man § Masked Woman § Evil gang Suspects *None Culprits Locations *Graveyard *Masked hideout **Attic **Basement **Computer room *Evil gang hideout **Den **Greenhouse Notes/trivia *This was based on E-Scream. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Home media *Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Season 2 Quotes *"Wait, you're telling me that the gang is bad and the villains are good? What is HAPPENING to the world?"-Daphne Blake Chronology Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Episodes Category:Scoobylover's things Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries season 2 episodes